deadliestwarriorfandomcom-20200222-history
Mongol
"The Mongols have a mission: to conquer everything; dominate everything in our path; destroy everything in our path." - Jason Ngyuen, Mongol expert. The Mongol, the vicious Asian horse warriors who used brute savagery to conquer more territory in the 13th century then any other continuous empire in history; Vs. the Comanche, the born-in-the-saddle killers, who terrorized the 18th-Century American plains. Stats *Circa 1225 *Height - 5' 5" *Weight - 145 *Armor - Leather Lamellar Symbole -''' Two crossed ild '''swords Weapons * means that weapon got an edge History The Mongols excelled at horse riding and archery, two skills ideal to steppe warfare. The various Mongolian tribes were united under Genghis Khan in AD 1206. Under Genghis Khan, the Mongols conquered much of Northern China, most of present-day Kazakhstan, and parts of Russia and the Middle East. After his death, the Mongols continued to expand their power, until they formed the largest continuous empire in world history and the second largest empire on the whole. Thisempire included all of modern-day China, Korea, most of the Middle East, and Eastern Europe. In China it is estimated that half of the population was killed while in Russia it is estimated that at least 500,000 died during the Mongol invasions, as the Mongols often killed man, raped woman, and inslaved the children, who they worked to death. The Mongols were also believed to have inadvertently spread the bubonic plague, also called the Black Death, across Asia and to Europe. Simulated Battle In a valley, the Mongol is sharpening his Ild sword. Nearby, the Comanche cautiously makes his way to the top of the ridge overlooking the valley. The Mongol, feeling as if he's being watched, looks to the top of the ridge. Seeing nothing, he goes back to sharpening his Ild. Back up on the ridge, the Comanche readies his bow and arrow and fires downward to the unsuspecting Mongol. The arrow lands a foot away from the Mongol, startling him. He stands up and looks to the source of the arrow, but is unable to make it out due to the Comanche standing against the sun. Using this opportunity, the Comanche fires two more arrows at the blinded Mongolian, one which flies past him and another which lands right in front of him. The Comanche raises his bow and gives off a loud war cry and falls back. Gathering his senses, the Mongol sheaths his Ild and mounts his horse, while the Comanche thrusts his War Lance into the ground and slings his War Hawk on his back. The Mongol reaches the top of the hill, but is confused when he only finds the Comanche's horse. Hanging off the side of the horse, the Comanche pulls himself up to reveal himself, takes aim with his bow and arrow, and shoots the Mongol in the chest. The Mongol is saved by his lamellar breastplate however, as he angrily thrusts his glaive into the ground and pulls out the arrow. The Comanche rides ahead to to set up another attack while the Mongol pulls out his bow and arrow. The Comanche rides past as the Mongol fires another shot, which barely misses him. The Comanche rides up to his War Lance, which he pulls out of the ground and hides into the bushes. The Mongol rides up to his glaive and pulls it out, seeing the Comanche's horse up on the rocky outcropping. The Mongol starts to ride to the abandoned horse when the Comanche ambushes him by tackling him from a rock, throwing him from his horse.The Comanche assumes a battle stance while the Mongol gathers himself and his Glaive. The Mongol swings his glaive but is parried by the Comanche's War Lance. The Mongol counters by slashing at the Comanche's back. The Comanche rolls, dropping his lance as he also avoids a circular slash. The Mongol goes in for a thrust, but the Comanche grabs the glaive and avoids the attack and counters with an elbow strike to the Mongol's head. The Comanche stomps on the glaive, breaking it as the Mongol gets back up and unsheathes his Ild. The Comanche pulls out his War Hawk and the two warriors clash. The Mongol deflects a swing and counters, slashing the Comanche's forearm. The Mongol goes in for a follow-up swing while the Comanche is still stunned, but the Comanche counters by grabbing the arms of the Mongol and hitting the Ild out of his hands, then spinning around and digging the War Hawk into the back of the Mongol. The Mongol pushes the War Hawk away as the Comanche gets it out and front kicks the Comanche, knocking him to the ground. The Comanche recovers and runs off into a cave while the Mongol runs back to his horse to retrieve his Flanged Mace and follows the Comanche into the cave. Inside the cave, the Mongol slowly searches out the Comanche, who has his back to a wall and is holding his War Hawk as well as a Scalping Knife. The Mongol spots the Comanche and swings his mace, which impacts on the cave wall as the Comanche dodges. The Mongol takes aim and swings the heavy mace again, hitting the floor as the Comanche dodges and gets set up for a counter-attack. The Comanche goes in for a swing with the War Hawk, but the Mongol counters with a swing that hits the indian in the chest, sending him reeling. The Mongol swings again, but the Comanche ducks under and quickly stabs the Mongol in the back with the knife. The Mongol goes in for another swing, but misses as the Comanche ducks and goes in for two more stabs. While the Mongol is stunned, the Comanche grabs his War Hawk and buries into the neck of the Mongol. The Mongol slumps to the cave floor, dead as the Comanche removes his hat and cuts off the Mongol's scalp with his Scalping Knife. Victorious, the Comanche stumbles out of the cave mouth, shouting as he holds the bloody scalp on high. Expert's Opnion The experts reasoned that the Mongol was defeated by the Comanche due to the Comanche's effectiveness at long and mid range. They were very accurate with their bows, and their spear could be used on foot and horse back, unlike the glaive. The final factor was that the Mongol was better fighting in an army, while the Comanche was experienced fighting on his own or in larger groups. Trivia *The Mongol is the first warrior to lose with all of his weapons having 100+ kills. *Mongols appeared in the Musketeer/Ming Warrior episode, attacking the Great Wall of China. *The famous Mongol leader Genghis Khan appeared in season 3, versus Hannibal. Mongols reappeared as Genghis' soldiers in the episode, but with steel helmets and different weapons. *Dispite their empire being mostly in Asia the mongols have invaded europe and streched their invasions to the kingdoms of Hungary and Poland. Gallery Mongol.jpg Mongol_2.jpg Mongol_3.jpg Mongol_4.jpg Category:Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Ancient Asian Warriors Category:Defeated Warriors Category:Season 2 Category:Asian Warriors Category:Horse Warriors